Sports betting has become a popular activity at casinos and sportsbooks by allowing a person to place wagers on the final outcomes of sporting events thus increasing a person's interest in the outcome and enjoyment of watching the sporting event. The legal sports betting market in Nevada is over $4 B a year with independently run sports books with separate betting lines, 25% of which is conducted on mobile apps. Sports betting customers cannot easily ‘shop’ (i.e., find the best possible bet) between different sports books. At least some known sports book/mobile app provides one bet option for a bet on a specific type of outcome (i.e. one option for the odds on Team A beating Team B at each book), which can vary significantly between locations. Brick & mortar sports books are effectively geographically limited to either local customers or tourists. Additionally, there are logistical barriers (finite betting resources and in-person deposit requirements) that prevent customers from opening up multiple mobile wagering accounts. Sports books make money through the volume of placed bets; therefore barriers for customers are also barriers to sports book profitability.
The current sports wagering business model is inefficient for the sports books and their customers. Increasing the efficiency of conducting sports betting transactions provides value to both parties. Accordingly, there is a continued need for legal and regulated systems and methods that provide the choice of where to place a wager that is most favorable to the customer and increase business for the sports books and provide ways to connect sports books and their customers and facilitate a greater number of and more efficient transactions.